


king of worthless pride

by sassy_ninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, Post-Canon, Spoilers for the Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_ninja/pseuds/sassy_ninja
Summary: Even from the other side of the net Oikawa doesn't look any different. He's still Hajime's partner, still the man that he loves, when they're together they're invincible, even though together sometimes means on opposite teams on opposite sides of the Pacific Ocean, but still, they make it work.This is not exactly how Hajime imagined his first Olympics would go, but Oikawa finds a way to make this all worthwhile.Heavy spoilers for chapter 402
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 28
Kudos: 270





	king of worthless pride

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is bad but also I've been a fan of hq since like 2014 and I am very in my feels right now so take this scrappy iwaoi and know that I'm currently sitting at home and crying rn T^T

Someone hammers on door and Hajime grumbles for just a second before he realises the only person it could be and then he laughs, of course he would come here. Of course. He opens the door and Oikawa Tooru stumbles in, still wearing his Argentinian national team jacket. He falls straight into Hajime’s arms, pressing his face into his neck and for a moment they just stand there, holding each other.

The last time Hajime saw Oikawa was just a few hours ago, when he’d led the Argentinian national team to victory over Japan and Hajime had watched helpless from the side-lines. It was a hard match, a good one. Hajime is proud of his team, there wasn’t anything else they could have done not before, not during and certainly not after. Sometimes losses are just that, a loss. He’d told them all to take the rest of the month off, he doesn’t want to see them doing anything even close to training until the Olympics are over.

So overall he’s not too bitter about it, not when Oikawa stood on the court like he owned it, like he was about to burn it down, like nothing Hajime had ever seen before. Afterwards he’d walked over to shake the support staffs’ hands and he’d grinned even bigger at Hajime, squeezed his hand too tight and laughed out ‘I win again, Iwa-chan’.

It was so stupid, they’re both lucky there weren’t any cameras or microphones nearby to catch what Hajime said next. There was just something about the fire in Oikawa’s eyes, the sweat on his neck, the way the blue of the Argentinian uniform almost looks turquoise when you squint.

“I love you,” he blurts out and it’s not like he’s never said it before, but Oikawa goes red all the way from his neck to his hairline and he freezes, eyes wide and they’re still holding hands. One of his teammates has to elbow him in the side to get him to move along and Hajime almost laughs at him, almost.

But now, a few hours later Oikawa is still standing with his face buried in the crook of Hajime’s neck and it tickles when he breathes. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” he asks, huffing out a laugh when he has to shuffle them together to close the door.

“I’d rather be here,” he says eventually when he finally detaches from Hajime and they stand in the hallway, the light from the living room casting a dim glow over the two of them.

‘Good’ Hajime wants to say, ‘I want you here, I want you here more than anything else, I want you by my side always’, but instead he just takes a half step forwards and kisses him, soft and sweet.

“You beat everyone,” he says after a long while and Oikawa freezes from where he’s sucking a bruise onto Hajime’s collarbone, “I always knew you would, even back in high school.”

“Yeah I – I did, didn’t I?” he grins, Hajime can’t help but run a hand through his hair. Shorter now, still just as soft. “I was dumb though, I thought oh a team with all my rival from high school and my boyfriend, I should put even more pressure on myself.”

Hajime snorts, “what the hell are you talking about, Oikawa?”

“Oh just – well I promised myself something before the match,” he says, reaching into his pocket and fumbling around for something, “that if I won that I would – well.”

All of a sudden he’s kneeling and there’s a little velvet box in his hand and Hajime feels like he might cry or throw up or maybe both at the same time.

“Iwaizumi Hajime–” he starts like he’s giving a speech, like there’s an audience here to listen.

“Tooru, you idiot–”

“I have loved you since we were five years old you moved next door–”

“That is such a lie–”

“And even after twenty-two years I still love you, I will always love you,” he smiles, watery and Hajime can’t help but reach out to wipe away his tears, “I know it’s been hard and I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but – but Iwaizumi Hajime will you marry me?”

There’s just a moment of silence before Hajime laughs, bends down and kisses him softly on the lips, takes the ring box into his hands and closes his eyes. This isn’t really how he imaged his first Olympics would be going, he had hoped it would have lasted a bit longer to be honest, but this? It’s not too bad, he thinks.

“Yes, Tooru, of course I will,” he says and before he can take another breath he’s being bowled over onto the ground, Tooru kissing every part of his face that he can reach. He opens his eyes wide, laughing again, breathless.

He lost today, lost to Oikawa Tooru, but really he can’t bring himself to be unhappy. Not when Tooru is kissing his way up his nose and then down again, laughing and then just burying his face into Hajime’s neck. Not when he has a ring in his work bag because he was planning to do the exact same thing, even nine years living on different continents they still think in the same stupid way.

“I was more nervous for this than I was for the match,” Oikawa admits later, when they’re breathless and lying together in bed and Hajime calls him stupid. He has an early morning tomorrow, team training because for him the Olympics isn’t over yet, but for now he’s still here, still in Hajime’s arms.

They’ll figure something out, even though in another few weeks Oikawa will be back on the other side of the world again, they’ve always been like this, together against the odds. Something as small as the Pacific Ocean, as unimportant as being on the other side of the planet? That couldn’t stop the two of them, it hasn’t yet. Hajime is pretty sure that anything short of the sun suddenly exploding wouldn’t be able to stop them, when they’re together – even when they’re on the opposite sides of the net – the two of them are invincible.

* * *

BONUS:

For the next week Hajime very dutifully troops his way to Hanamaki’s tiny Tokyo apartment to watch every single match on his TV with Yahaba, Watari, Matsukawa and Kyoutani joining them on zoom. It’s stupid, it’s funny and they all delight on watching Hanamaki paint the Argentinian flag onto his cheek every single time. He plays his part even though his phone vibrates itself off the table after Hanamaki posts a video of him cheering on his Instagram.

When Oikawa wins for the final time (because really, what else was going to happen?) they all scream so loudly that Hanamaki’s neighbours throw a fit afterwards, but it doesn’t matter because Oikawa is sobbing his heart out in the middle of the court, his teammates piled on top of him. After that he sprints around the court like a madman, wearing the Argentinian flag like a cape and leading a series of incomprehensible chants that somehow everyone in the crowd manages to follow.

“Hey, hey,” he suddenly runs over to a camera, grabbing it and planting a big wet kiss right in the middle of the lens, “and that–” he shouts, “is for Iwa-chan.” Through the blur on the lens you can see him gleefully point at the empty ring finger on his left hand and then he kisses that as well before his teammates drag him away.

Back at home Hajime laughs until he cries, bright red and Hanamaki (of course) posts a picture of him with his ring clearly in view. His phone practically explodes, but it’s alright because Oikawa stumbles his way home a few hours later, stinking of alcohol and grinning brighter than the sun.

He’s golden, Hajime thinks when Oikawa is asleep and drooling all over his pillow, he’s someone so human that it hurts. He’s mine and I’m his and when we’re together there isn’t a single thing that can get in our way.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe if u enjoyed leave a kudo and a comment!


End file.
